blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Additional Totems (5e Barbarian Archetype Variant)
Additional Totems These totems are additional variant totems that can be chosen by barbarians of the Path of the Totem Warrior. Spirit Seeker Yours is a path that seeks attunement with the natural world, giving you a kinship with beasts. At 3rd level when you adopt this path, you gain the ability to cast the beast sense and speak with animals spells, but only as rituals. Variant: Plant Lore Some barbarians are versed in the language of plants instead of animals. Such barbarians may learn speak with plants as a ritual, instead of speak with animals and beast sense. Totem Spirit At 3rd level, when you adopt this path, you choose a totem spirit and gain its feature. You must make or acquire a physical totem object- an amulet or similar adornment—that incorporates fur or feathers, claws, teeth, or bones of the totem animal. At your option, you also gain minor physical attributes that are reminiscent of your totem spirit. For example, if you have a bear totem spirit, you might be unusually hairy and thick-skinned, or if your totem is the eagle, your eyes turn bright yellow. Your totem animal might be an animal related to those listed here but more appropriate to your homeland. For example, you could choose a hawk or vulture in place of an eagle. * Flytrap: The swift bites of the flytrap make your reactions faster. While you're raging and are hit by a melee weapon attack, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack on the attacker. * Mushroom: While raging, you can use your bonus action to select a creature within 30 feet of yourself. That creature shares your resistances until either your rage ends, or you select a new creature. * Tree: '''The powerful bark and ancient knowledge of the tree protect you as you fight. While raging, you have advantage on Wisdom saving throws, and your armor class increases by 1. Aspect of the Beast At 6th level, you gain a magical benefit based on the totem animal of your choice. You can choose the same animal you selected at 3rd level or a different one. * '''Flytrap: The deceptive scent of the flytrap is passed down to you. You gain proficiency in two of the following skills: Deception, Intimidation, Performance, Persuasion. * Mushroom: '''You tap into the knowledge of the plants around you. While travelling for an hour or more in an area with vegetation, you can never get lost. * '''Tree: '''You learn how animals have climbed trees. Climbing no longer costs additional movement for you. Spirit Walker At 10th level, you can cast the commune with nature spell, but only as a ritual. When you do so, a spiritual version of one of the animals you chose for Totem Spirit or Aspect of the Beast appears to you to convey the information you seek. Totemic Attunement At 14th level, you gain a magical benefit based on a totem animal of your choice. You can choose the same animal you selected previously or a different one. * '''Flytrap: * Mushroom: * Tree: Category:Archetypes